1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for measuring bio signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Various medical systems are typically used and various medical tests are typically performed for conducting a medical diagnosis of a patient. It is often very important to measure electrical biosignals of a patient, including an electrocardiogram (ECG), a brain wave or electroencephalogram (EEG), an electromyogram (EMG), and the like. The measurement of biosignals generally provides greater convenience to a patient during a medical diagnostic process and quicker results of the medical diagnosis. Since biosignals have characteristics of electrical signals, measuring such biosignals accurately without artifacts is important.